America's Beachs and Love
by DracosRusty
Summary: DMGH Draco and Hermione go to America to spend a summer with there cousins. Turns to find out their cousins date. What happens when Draco tells her how he feels about her.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

America's Beachs and Love

* * *

I Do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story! (I WISH!)

Hermione

Hermione, wake up! Katherine called from the bathroom. Hermione thought she was going to end up killing Katherine, for always waking her up at 5:30 in the morning just to go surfing. She was spending her summer with her cousin Katherine in America. Katherine was into surfing and her boyfriend Damon. Hermione rolled out of her bed and walked towards the bathroom where Katherine had called from. "Surfs great, eat a piece of toast and get ready." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and put some strawberry jam on it and walked to her room to get ready. Over the summer her hair had straighten out and lighted from the sun at the beach. She grabbed some clothes out of the closet; she put on a black and red Billabong two piece swim suit, then a Carolina blue Rusty tank top, and a pair of light gray and blue cargo tilt pants. "Damon and his cousin are going to meet us at the beach!" Katherine called out while getting ready; Katherine stood about 5'1 with shoulder Leigh dark brown hair with blond highlights. She and Hermione looked like twins in the face. Bother were ready and hopped into Katherine's jeep wrangler for the beach.

Draco

"Draco, dude get up we on like have 20 minutes to met up with Katherine and her cousin Mai at the beach, come on!" Draco rolled out of the bed and put on his green and silver Rusty board shorts. Since his father had been sent to Azkaban at the end of the school term, he had decided to spend the summer with his cousin Damon in America. Draco stood about 6'4, his hair was the same white blond it had always been, but since staying with Damon his once pale skin had darken. Damon himself stood about 6'2 with light brown hair with white blond high lights. Like Draco he had the perfect body from years of quddish. Damon was wearing a red and gold board shorts like Dracos. They walked out to Damon's red and gold jeep wrangler, "Damon I think if you went to Hogwarts you would be in grinffodor with all your red and gold stuff!" Damon just laughed at the commit, Draco had made.


	2. The meeting at the Beach!

The meeting at the Beach!

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story! (I WISH!)

"Where here!" Katherine laughed to Hermione, as they pulled into the parking lot at the boardwalk. Waiting for Damon and his cousin, she looked through here mirror to see a red and gold jeep just like hers pull up. Katherine turned to Hermione " Lil Coz do me a fav and please be nice!" "Katherine why wouldn't I?" They got out of the jeep and went to the back to get the surf board out. Damon and Draco walked over to the girls. Damon swing around Katherine and kissed her. Finally they broke apart. Hermione and Draco stood wide- eyed at each other. Damon and Katherine saw this and started to laugh. Damon could only get out, Draco dude, do you know Hermione? Just as soon as Damon could get this out, Draco and Hermione pointed at each other at the same time, and practically yelled "YOU". Hermione's face got red from illness and the only this Draco could do is look down at the ground. There was silence for a minute before Damon spoke "Hey yall! Me and Katherine are going to go surf, See ya later!" They walked in silence till they reached the beach. Finally Draco broke the long silence, "Hermione can I please talk to you?"

Hermione POV

OMG! Draco muggleborn hating Malfoy just called me by my first name!"

"OK Malfoy!"

Draco spoke up and said, please Hermione call me Draco.

Fine! Watch ya want? Hermione said

Hermione please sit down it's a long story.

Want to know what Draco tells Hermione? I hate being mean but if you want to know I need 3 more reviews.

Special Thinks to My First Reviewers

Serpiente-negra

Ruby Red Dragon

Blondejenny


	3. Confessions

* * *

Confessions

* * *

Okay! Hermione sat down on her surf board, Draco sat in front of Hermione on his own surf board. After a few minutes of silence Draco finally spoke.

Hermione I am so sorry for treating you the way I did, I never should have never said the things I did either! After that Draco just stopped, Hermione lifted Draco's head up from the spot in the sand he was stirring a hole into. Hermione chocolate eyes connected with Draco's steel blue- gray ones, they sat a minute before a movement was made. Draco got up off of his surf board and grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her up.

"Hermione, I have liked you since the first day I saw you! I could never tell you because of my father and his views on muggleborns. I never cared about blood, how rich you are, and who your friends with. I care about you! I know I will have to do some real butt- kissing but I would give up everything just to be with you!"

"Draco, it's about time you told me! I have like you every since second year. I kind of put two and two together with the name calling, insults, and then your father. After what happen to Ginny and everyone knew your father was behind it I kind of figured he had brought you up to hate muggles, and muggleborns. But Draco, what about our parents, friends, and you know who?"

"I know its going to take time for everyone to understand, but as far as my parents, my mom don't care as long as I am happy, my fathers in Azkaban, and as for my friends I really don't have any besides Blaise, and like my mother just wants me to be happy. " Draco just blushed.

" Draco, I know for a fact Ron and Harry aren't going to like this, but I really don't care. Heck I haven't even heard one word from them all summer. (Some friends HUH) As far as my parents, that's where all that butt- kissing is going to be need. For so many summers I have gone home complaining, and crying over the things you did and said to me! My mother is much more forgiving then my father. Just try to get on his good side."

"So Hermione does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Draco that's what that mean."

Draco pick Hermione up in one scoop, placing her arms around his neck, she felt so safe. Draco placed a long and passionate kiss on Hermione's lip. After a few minutes Hermione allowed Draco full access to her mouth as the parted her lips. Finally after about ten minutes of a heaven so sweet make out session they broke apart. With Hermione in his arms Draco ran full force toward the incoming waves as he jumped in the water never letting go of Hermione.

* * *

Hey yall! Loveing the reviews. To some reviews (not saying no names or anything) I just wanted to clear a thing up I guess my my id name they thought I was a Dude.. Hate to tell ya I am a chic. Rusty is my nickname with all of my friends cause I do nothing but school, work, and surf. And I have a Rusty board. And since I live out in the middle of hickville in NC you dont find to many surfers around here. But like I said love the reviews. AND for some reviewer I am sorry for putting needing 3 reviews before up dating I just wanted to know how the first two chapters turned out before decideing if I should continue. Thinks for everyone who reviewed. Hope you love this chapter. Please Read and Review! Let me know what I can do to make it better. 


	4. Train Ride Back

The Train ride back

Hermione and Draco stepped onto platform 9 ¾'s hand in hand. They looked around for there friends, which Hermione already spotted. Harry and Ron stood out amonst the crowd because of the height. Harry stood about 6'6 with raven black hair, he had not changed much since their first year besides the height and the body he got from playing quidditch. Ron on the other hand had changed he stood about 6'5 with the same firie red hair that was now pulled back in a loose pony tail. Hermione looked over at Draco.

"Just go I know you want to talk to your friends! I've had you all summer to myself!"

"But Draco I want you to go with me, I at least want you three to be civil with each over!"

"Ok, Mia but if they say anything I am just going to walk away, I don't want anything said that with hurt my baby!"

Draco and Hermione walked toward Harry and Ron.

"Hello Boys!" Hermione said in a suddive voice to get the guys attion

Both Harry and Ron turned to see who was talking to them.

"Excues me miss do we know you? Ron said Ronald Arther Weasley you should know your best friend should you not. Hermione said in hurt voice. "Well with you holding hands with Malfoy why should I know you." Ron spat. "Anyways, why are you holding hands with him. Ron cant a girl hold her boyfriends hand." Ron mouth just hit the floor. Harry didn't say anything, he looked shocked but not mad. He knew that Hermione like Draco but he never thought they would go out.

"Harry aren't you going to do anything about this I mean our best friend is dating a farret."

"Ron just shut it, if this is what make Herms happy then I am happy, and you should be too with all the bull shit you put her through."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione mouthed to him and he just smiled back at her.

Harry stuck out his hand to Draco. "Nice to meet the real Draco Malfoy, I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Wesley and we are Herms best friends." Draco just looked at Harry for a minute with a confussed look on his face until Hermione elbowed him in the side. "UHH Sorry lost in my thoughts." Draco stuck his hand out and shuck Harry's hand. "nice to me ya" he said. "Well we better be getting on the train. I am going to go talk to some of my friends ok babe!" "Ok! Hey don't for get to get my Harley tank top out and my American eagle jeans out so I can wear it under my robe ok hun!" With a smirk on her face that could Easley compeat with Draco. Ok Ok I will! "Ohh Harms did you grab my flip flops from Damon's before we left my feet are killing me in this things I guess I am not used to wearing shoes agean." Yeah baby there in my bag with my cloths grab them when you get out my stuff. Just throw my stuff in the head compartment if you don't mind. Ok! Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later ok"

Hermione walked with the boys to their compartment.

So Herms how did you and Malfoy get hooked up anyways? Harry asked

" Well Harry is really funny you know I went to spend the summer with my cousin Katherine in America right!" Both of the boys shock their heads yes. "Well my cousin dates Draco's cousin Damon. Well it turns out Draco spent the summer with him in America and well we all got together at the beach, and talked and we found with have a lot in common including our feelings for each other. So the rest is history…!"

Sorry yall it took me so long to update Ill try to get it updated more often I just had a really big psychology test, yall know how college is… LOL  Well let me know how you like this chapter. Ohh yea but the way any surfers out their let me know looken for someone to talk to about it LOL Later on. DRACOSRUSTY!


	5. slythern

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in almost 3 months but been out of a job, family problems, and trying to spend some time with my boyfriend before we go back to college. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Slythern

Draco walked in to the Slythern compartment where Blasé, Pansy, Crabb and Goyle was sitting as soon as Draco walked in Pansy jumped on top of him and started kissing. Just as fast as she jumped on him he throws her off. "What the hell Pansy?"

"OHH Draco I've missed you all summer, you wanna go find a compartment of our own and make up for the lose of time?"

Draco took at deep breath the time of truth

"Pansy no I do not I am sorry but no I've got a girlfriend and anyways if she even saw me talking to you she would beat me!"

"Yo Dra who's your new bitch this week?" Crabb asked

"First off if you call my girlfriend a bitch I will hurt you do you understand?"

About the time Draco got this out of his mouth the door to the compartment knocked.

Honey are you in there? Hermione called from outside.

Yea baby! Come on in

Hermione walked into the compartment and sat of Draco's lap

Hey Mud blood get of my Drakies lap.

Draco stood up and got into Pansy's face.

Pansy you will never talk to Hermione like that do you understand me?

Yes Draco but why are you dating a Mud blood

First off there is nothing muddy about her blood and second I love her so you will just have to deal do you understand me or trust me I will make you life and living hell and that goes for anyone in this room. I hope you show her just as much respect for her and you do me but you better give her more for having to put up with your sorry asre DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR.

All at the same time they all say yes Draco!

With that said Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the compartment.

Hey baby do you wanna go with me to the head compartment I've got to get changed and if I am not misken you do too.

Please read and Review Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner!


End file.
